


Corruption in the Ranks

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, BDSM, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Light Size Kink, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stepping, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Thrill, Uniforms, Verbal Humiliation, sort of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita is a poor student who can barely afford rent as it is, so a hefty speeding ticket is definitely not what he wants to spend all his savings on. But when you've been caught red-handed by the cops, there's really no way out. Or is there?





	Corruption in the Ranks

**Author's Note:**

> After Reita's umpteenth tweet about getting stopped by the police, I couldn't NOT write this. Basically, this is just another indulgent PWP where Reita gets fucked senseless, enjoy! AU where Ruki is hella buff because I assume police school has a lot of P.E.
> 
> Written for the Impact Pain Play square on my kink bingo card (2017)

The sun was just above the horizon, and it would have blinded Reita if not for his sunglasses. As it was, he squinted behind them anyway, trying to keep his eyes on the road despite the glinting light reflecting in his mirrors. It was fairly late, he'd stayed at his friend's place until 10pm, but in his defence, the new racing game that just came out was addictive as hell. He was even considering buying it for himself, not just playing it in multiplayer mode with his friends.

This summer seemed like it would turn out to be a hot one, even in a tank top, Reita was sweating, and he cranked the aircon up. He was on a small road in the middle of nowhere, his friend lived outside the city, and he dared drive a little above the speed limit. He wanted to get home and take a shower before he went to bed, and he hadn't seen any other cars so far, so he didn't think it would hurt.

So when a red and blue light flashed ahead of him and he saw two men in police uniforms waving him over, Reita cursed audibly. He'd overlooked the car parked on the side of the road, and he blamed it on the light in his eyes, but he turned on his indicator and pulled over regardless.

Taking off his sunglasses and rolling down his window, Reita started fumbling around for his driver's license while the officers walked up to his car. He got out and handed them his license, refusing to stay in the hot car a second longer. There was a slight breeze, and Reita found it pleasant. “Excuse me, sir, but is this gonna cost me? I really can't afford a fine right now.”

The officer who was looking at his license hummed in agreement. “You're young, only 20 years old. Are you still in school?”

“University.” Reita nodded. “Listen, I'm already falling behind on my loans, is there any way you could help me out, sir?”

The second officer checked his notebook. “You were going 20km/h above the limit, that's a 15,000 yen fine.”

Reita's heart sank in his chest. Goodbye video game. “Please, sir, I can't afford that right now. Isn't there anything you can do?”

The first officer handed him his driver's license with an unreadable expression. “Well, you're lucky in the sense that you weren't caught on a traffic camera.”

Reita must have looked puzzled, because the other officer continued. “We could just pretend we never saw you.”

“You could actually do that?” A voice at the back of Reita's head told him that something was off, and he should probably just accept the fine and drive home, but he really wasn't too keen on living off instant ramen for the rest of the month. “Please, sir, I'll do anything to avoid this.”

The officers looked at each other and nodded solemnly, and Reita, for some reason, felt uneasy. “Anything at all?” The look the officer gave him was so pointed, there was no way Reita could mistake the implications, and he bit his lip as he considered it. Would he let two complete strangers fuck him out in the open just to get out of a parking ticket?

Just? Reita's dick stirred to life in his boxers, and he realised with no small amount of shame that he would be lying if he said he didn't want it for other reasons as well. Two buff guys in uniform taking advantage of their authority? He had to admit the idea was hot. He'd never considered it something he would be into, but then again, he'd never before imagined he'd find himself in a position where it would be a realistic option.

There was a brief moment where none of them even dared to breathe, the officers likely worried that Reita would rat them out and get them fired, and Reita equally worried that they were going to arrest him for bribery. They stared each other down for a good minute, each waiting for someone else to say that it was all a joke and there was no way around it, but when one of the officers licked his lips at him suggestively, Reita took the hint. “I won't snitch if you don't.”

“In that case,” one of the officers said, a grin stretching his lips. “My name is Ruki, and this is Kai, but you can call us 'sir'.”

Reita nodded, realising those were likely not their real names, and they were hinting that they didn't want to remember his either. Only Ruki had seen his real name on his license, so Reita decided to use his nickname in stead. “Call me Reita.”

“Pleased to meet you, Reita,” Kai said. “Would you rate yourself as a kinky person, or are you more of the vanilla sort?”

Reita's breath hitched, and he felt a slight blush creeping up his face, but he knew Kai wouldn't ask if he wasn't okay with either answer. “Kinky, sir.”

“In that case,” Ruki said as he unfastened a pair of handcuffs from his belt. “You're in luck. We haven't seen any cars on this road tonight, and certainly nobody speeding, isn't that right, Kai?”

Kai grinned and nodded, ripping the page with Reita's license plate and the speed he'd been going at out of his notebook and handing it to Reita. “It's been a very quiet evening.”

“Thank you so much, sir,” Reita said with a relieved sigh, crumpling the paper to a ball and shoving it in his pocket. “What do you wish of me?”

“Not so fast,” Ruki said, still dangling the cuffs from his hand. “First, we need two things from you. We're not going to do this without your explicit consent, so you need to tell us what you want. Secondly, we can get a little carried away sometimes, so you'll need to tell us your safeword.”

Reita felt a smile form on his own face, and he silently thanked his lucky stars. By the looks of it, he had stumbled upon the two officers in the entire district who were both gay and experienced with the things he liked. If this night continued the way it was headed, he'd end up not only getting out of an annoying fine, but also getting a good fuck. He was half expecting to wake up in his bed with his boxers soggy. “I want you both to use me however you see fit, sir. Fuck my holes if you wish, cum on me, pull my hair, slap me around, degrade me, or whatever pleases you. I will be your toy for the night. And my safeword is red, sir.”

The officers seemed pleasantly surprised, Kai even groped the front of his pants, cupping his dick through his trousers. “All this for only 15,000? It won't be hard to degrade a cheap whore like you.”

“Take your top off and turn around,” Ruki commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Reita said, wrenching his tank top over his head and throwing it through the open window of his car. Suddenly he was grateful for the heat, the sun had sunk below the horizon, and he didn't feel so hot any more with his torso bare. He turned around and was promptly slammed into his car, gently enough not to scrape it, but forceful enough to startle the air out of Reita's lungs.

His arms were wrenched behind his back, the cuffs were closed around his wrists tightly, and Reita couldn't help but moan. He had been tied up before, but few had cuffed him, and it felt even more restraining, somehow, knowing they were actual police cuffs. Reita wouldn't have thought he had a uniform kink, but the clear power imbalance between himself and two cops was enough to have Reita's dick half-hard already.

“Oh, he likes that,” a voice behind Reita said. He thought it sounded like Ruki, but he couldn't be certain. “He's already moaning at being manhandled, the slut.”

A hum of agreement sounded next to Reita's ear, and he felt teeth nibble at his lobe. “He does. Do you think he'll like being choked?”

“I don't know, why don't you find out while I go see if we have any condoms left?”

Reita swallowed heavily as hands closed around his throat, arching his neck to offer better access. “Please choke me, sir.”

“Such a good boy, asking for it like a horny bitch.” Reita's moan was choked in his throat, and he could do nothing more than wheeze as Kai's hands clamped down on his windpipe. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, but Kai let up quickly, and Reita gasped for air. “Still enjoying yourself?”

Reita heard the concern in Kai's voice, smiling to himself as he spread his legs for better balance. “Very much, sir. Please do it again, sir.”

“Needy little thing, aren't you?” The question was evidently rhetoric, Kai not waiting for an answer before his hands squeezed Reita's throat again, and this time, Reita's eyes closed in bliss as his cock twitched in his jeans. “We're gonna make you feel so good, Reita, you'll want to become a criminal just to get a visit from us in jail.”

Reita's hands fisted in Kai's belt, holding on as he felt himself grow more and more light-headed, before Kai finally let up, and he sputtered for air. “Thank you, sir.”

“I take it that was a success, then?” Ruki returned, holding two condoms and a bottle of lube up triumphantly. Reita smiled and nodded, and Ruki returned the grin. “I wonder if he'll enjoy choking on our cocks just as much.”

Kai's hand circled around his hips, and Reita moaned loudly as Kai rubbed his palm over the bulge in Reita's trousers. “If this is any indication, he will,” Kai said, stepping back and giving Reita's ass an appreciative slap. “Turn around and get on your knees.”

Reita knelt in front of them, licking his lips as Ruki started undoing his belt. “Do you like sucking dick, Reita?” Reita nodded eagerly, and Ruki chuckled. “Yeah, I bet you do. You look like a cocksucker.” He pulled his dick out and held it with one hand, tangling the other in Reita's hair and pulling him forwards. “Go on, let's see what that mouth can do more than just beg.”

Closing his eyes and parting his lips, Reita took the head of Ruki's dick in his mouth and tongued at the slit, and was rewarded by Ruki sighing low in his throat. He bobbed his head slowly, feeling Ruki harden in his mouth until Reita had to pull off and take a deep breath. “Fuck, sir, you're so big.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Ruki grinned at the compliment, giving Reita's hair a tug. “Do you like big cocks, slut?”

“I love them, sir,” Reita replied, taking Ruki in his mouth again as if to prove a point.

“Then you're gonna love Kai's,” Ruki whispered, and Reita opened his eyes to look to the side, watching Kai pull down his pants and begin stroking his dick to full hardness. Reita watched it grow in his hand, moaning at the sight, feeling slightly proud that he was the reason behind such a gorgeous boner.

He felt another tug on his hair, looking up at Ruki with half-lidded eyes, swallowing around the head before sliding his lips down the shaft. Ruki cursed as Reita reached the base, gagging himself on Ruki's dick for a second before pulling back to breathe. “Does that please you, sir?”

“Fuck yeah, now stop being a tease and get back to it.” Reita would have grinned if he could, but Ruki thrust his hips forward, and all Reita could do was focus on breathing through his nose as Ruki began fucking his throat.

“He's good at that,” Kai observed, still stroking himself slowly. “Maybe he can even take all of me.”

“I hope so.” Ruki was groaning with each thrust now, steadily leaking precum into Reita's mouth. “I wanna see his pretty lips stretched around your cock, wanna watch his throat bulge as you fuck his mouth.”

Reita moaned around Ruki's cock, and it only seemed to spur him on further. His thrusts grew erratic, speeding up as his hold on Reita's hair tightened, a slew of curses mingling with his moans. He came with a groan, holding Reita still as he slowly rode out his orgasm.

Ruki pulled out, and Reita gasped for breath, a string of cum trailing down his chin as he did so, and he heard Kai moan next to him. “Fuck, he actually swallowed.”

“Yeah, he did,” Ruki said with a grin, crouching down to lick the cum off Reita's jaw. Their eyes met, and for a second, they remembered that they weren't actually lovers, both wondering if kissing would be too intimate for the situation. Ruki seemed to decide it wouldn't, pulling Reita forward with the fingers still tangled in his hair, mashing their lips together.

The kiss was hungry, both of them slightly out of breath, but they didn't stop until Kai gently nudged Ruki aside, holding his cock to Reita's mouth. “Think you can do that again?” Reita's response was to wrap his lips around Kai's dick, sliding down as far as he could without straining his throat too much, still feeling a little sore. His jaw was beginning to ache, but he ignored it, looking up at Kai through his eyelashes as he stroked the head with his tongue.

Ruki hummed appreciatively. “Who knew we'd stumble upon such a cock-hungry little slut today?”

“Good thing we got the night shift after all, huh?” Kai met Reita's eyes with a grin, gripping his hair tightly and making him bob faster, Reita whining at the pain in his scalp. “Fuck, he's eager. How long has it been since you had your mouth filled? Does your boyfriend not put out for you?”

“I don't think he has one. Who would date him?” Ruki's taunting voice went straight to Reita's groin, and he moaned around Kai's dick. “He'd just cheat on them.”

“You think so?” Kai pulled Reita's head back, watching precum and saliva dribble from his lips as he panted. “Do you have a boyfriend, Reita?”

“Boyfriends just get in the way. I don't want to miss out on all this good dick by pledging myself to one guy only.” Reita kissed the head of Kai's cock, swirling his tongue around it as he fluttered his eyelashes. “But I can pretend to have one if that's what gets you off, sir.”

“You filthy whore.” Kai laughed, holding Reita's head still and rocking his hips forward, driving his cock into Reita's open mouth. “Moan if you think you can take it all.”

Reita gagged as Kai thrust into his mouth. He was barely taking half of Kai's shaft and he already knew his throat was going to be sore the next day. He debated for a moment, then moaned loudly, looking up at Kai at the same time to make sure he heard it, and Kai nodded in response.

Kai slowly began deepening his thrusts bit by bit, sliding his cock further past Reita's lips every time, until he heard Reita gag again. Reita almost whined when Kai pulled back, his dick slipping out of Reita's mouth. “Are you okay?” Reita nodded, and Kai continued. “Do you need to safeword?”

“No, sir.” Reita shook his head. “Please do it more, sir. And this time, don't let up.” Reita's eyes were glossy, and he was clearly flushed with arousal, his chest gleaming with sweat. He opened his mouth as Kai tugged on his hair, relaxing his throat and looking up at Kai as he drove his dick down Reita's throat.

This time, when Reita gagged, Kai ignored it, if anything holding him tighter, and Reita was certain he could feel his dick leaking in his pants. He loved sucking dick, but he also loved just having his face fucked, and Kai's cock was bigger than any he could remember ever taking. His jaw felt strained from the force of being pried open so wide, and Reita was choking with every thrust now, but when he blinked the tears out of his eyes, he could see that he was almost taking all of Kai, and he moaned despite how full his mouth was.

“Shit, I didn't think he could actually do it,” Ruki slurred from next to them, having gotten back to his feet and zipped himself back up. He was now grinding against his hand through his trousers, stroking his dick while watching Reita deepthroat Kai. “He's taking it like a fucking champ.”

Kai didn't have the presence of mind for an eloquent reply, in stead just cursing and closing his eyes, fingers tightening in Reita's hair as his thrusts grew more and more erratic. If Reita could grin, he would have, proud to be able to reduce Kai to a stuttering mess with nothing but his mouth. He barely flinched when Kai forced his head as far down as it would go, holding him there for a second, and Reita could feel Kai's pubic hair tickling his nose.

The first spurt hit the back of Reita's throat before Kai pulled out, jerking himself through his orgasm and spattering Reita's face with his cum. Reita looked up at him with sultry eyes, licking his lips and moaning at the taste of Kai's sperm. “How did I do?”

“Fantastic,” Ruki said, squatting down behind Reita and reaching around him to begin undoing his jeans. “And you forgot something.”

Reita moaned as his trousers were pulled down, looking down at the wet stain at the front of his underwear. “I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, sir.”

“That's better.” Ruki ran a finger down the outline of Reita's dick through his boxers, feeling Reita shudder against him. “You're quite worked up, aren't you? You get off on being a useful whore, I can tell. You're so horny just from sucking us off.” Reita nodded, biting his bottom lip as Ruki pulled his cock out of his underwear. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, sir,” Reita panted, watching as Ruki's hand stroked his dick, shuddering in his grasp. He was so worked up already, he knew he wasn't going to last long like this. “Just give me a quickie now, but deny me the next one until I'm sobbing for it.”

“Yeah, you like that?” Ruki chuckled next to his ear, and Reita groaned as his lips touched his neck, sucking the blood to the surface. Reita's dick twitched at the thought of going home with a hickey, a visible reminder of this encounter, a sign to all the world that he was a damned slut. “Better enjoy this orgasm, it's the only one you'll get easily tonight.” Reita slumped, his head falling back on Ruki's shoulder as Ruki jerked him faster. “We'll make you beg for the next one.”

Reita groaned as he came, rutting against Ruki's hand, cum dripping down his shaft and coating Ruki's fist, and still Ruki didn't stop stroking until his dick nearly hurt from it. Ruki stood up, and Reita's head lolled forwards, panting heavily as he looked down at himself, pants pooling around his knees, dick half-hard, thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

He was startled out of his reverie by a hand in his hair, yanking his head back, and he grunted as he was met with Ruki's face. Ruki's right hand, still coated in Reita's cum, was held out to him, and Reita wasted no time opening his mouth, licking Ruki's fingers as they were offered to him. “Good boy, clean your mess up.”

Reita hummed, sucking the digits into his mouth, lapping at them and tasting himself on Ruki's skin. He made sure to lather Ruki's hand thoroughly in saliva, pleased when Ruki pulled away and wiped the spit off on Reita's shoulder. “Gross, you're slobbering like a fucking dog.” A blush crept up Reita's cheeks, and Ruki pet his hair with a mocking grin. “Who's a filthy little puppy?”

Kai returned to them with a blanket, folding it and laying it out on the ground, and Reita shot him a grateful look as he was pulled to a stand by his hair. With a little help, he stepped out of his jeans and underwear, kneeling on the blanket in stead, and it shielded him a little from the twigs and rocks that otherwise would have dug into his legs painfully. “How are you holding up, Reita?”

“Good, sir. Eager to please.” Reita licked his lips as he watched Kai unfasten his tie, breath quickening at how hot he looked, his uniform slightly askew, the button on his pants open even though the zipper was pulled up, his shirt halfway undone and baring just enough skin that he could tell Kai worked out. He wished Kai would open it completely so he could see his abs, and just the thought alone was enough to have Reita squirming.

Walking up behind Reita, Kai wound the tie tightly around Reita's throat, holding the ends out to the sides, and Reita could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The fabric dug into his skin without restricting his airflow, but the anticipation of what was to come was enough to get Reita's blood pumping. “He's so responsive, you can tell he wants this.” Kai's voice was low, and Reita whimpered and arched his neck invitingly, earning an appreciative hum from Ruki.

“Yeah, baby, choke that fucking whore.” Ruki crossed the blanket in two strides, hand cupping the back of Kai's neck, pulling him forwards and kissing him deeply.

Kai pulled on the ends of the tie, and the fabric tightened around Reita's neck, cutting off the airflow and pulling Reita's head back. He was effectively trapped between the two men, the back of his head hitting Kai's thigh, and Ruki's crotch so close to his face Reita could smell his musk. He looked up to see them making out, and there was so much passion in the way they moved against one another that there was no way there wasn't more than just platonic feelings between them.

Kai's grip loosened, and Reita coughed as air filled his lungs too quickly, gasping for breath and spreading his legs, shifting around until his knees weren't digging into any roots. “Look at me,” Ruki's rough voice demanded from above him, and Reita tilted his head back to meet Ruki's eyes. “Open your mouth.” Reita did as told, somewhat confused when Kai groaned behind him, kissing Ruki again. Understanding dawned on him as they parted, Ruki leaning over him and gathering the saliva in his mouth, letting it dribble past his lips.

He winced and turned his head, and the spit hit his cheek, blinking a few times at the sensation. Ruki raised an eyebrow, and Reita shook his head, realising how it must seem. He enjoyed being spit on, but he honestly hadn't been prepared. “Sorry, sir, reflex.”

“Are you sure?” Ruki didn't look convinced.

Reita nodded as much as the tie would let him. “Absolutely, sir, though it might help if you held my head still.”

Ruki grabbed his chin, tilting his head up, and this time, he managed to spit into Reita's open mouth. Reita couldn't stop the wince, a shudder rippling down his spine and his cheeks flushing. Before Ruki had time to worry, he swallowed. “Thank you, sir.”

He barely finished his sentence before Kai yanked on the tie, and he choked on his breath, gurgling as he squirmed in his spot. Both men groaned above him, clearly turned on by his discomfort, and Reita knew without even looking down that he was hard again.

“Sit still,” Kai said, and his tone left no room for argument, not that Reita was capable of one, anyway. “Or do I need to spank you?”

Reita tried to nod, only barely managing a jerk of his head, but Ruki noticed. “It seems like he wants it, Kai.”

“He's going to regret that.” Kai loosened his grip, and Reita hunched over, gasping for breath.

“Is that,” Reita had to stop and cough, his lungs hurting from the repeated choking, grinning as he straightened up again, “a promise?”

Ruki lashed out and backhanded him, Reita's head snapping to the side, but Ruki's hand gripped his chin firmly and turned his head back to face him. “Smartass.” Reita closed his eyes as Ruki gargled, and seconds later a gob of spit hit his face, followed by two more. Ruki slapped him a few times for good measure, and Reita gasped, no longer able to tell if his cheeks were burning from the impact of Ruki's palm, or how much he was blushing. “If you don't shut that filthy mouth of yours up, I'll do it for you.”

The tie was unwound from his neck, and when Reita opened his eyes, Kai was leaning over him. A squeeze to his jaw prompted him to open his mouth again, and then Kai was spitting on him, too. Reita couldn't stop himself, catching Kai's saliva on his tongue, moaning at the shame, at how disgusting he felt. The humiliation washed over him in waves, and even though his throat had stopped burning from the asphyxiation, he still gasped for breath like some drugged-out whore.

“Look at how hard he is,” Kai said, and Reita turned his head, looking at the ground next to him as if it would swallow him whole. “He fucking loves this, the slut.”

“Does he?” Ruki still didn't sound convinced, squatting in front of Reita and tugging on one of his nipples. “Or is he just hard because he enjoys being forced to do shit he doesn't like?”

Reita shook his head, refusing to meet Ruki's eyes, crying out when Ruki pinched his nipple hard. “Nothing like that, sir.”

“Quit mumbling.” Ruki's palms slid over Reita's pecs, gently stroking before he raked his nails down his chest, the red marks left behind contrasting against Reita's skin beautifully. “Tell us you like it, or we'll stop.”

“I like it, sir.”

“Say it like you mean it.” Another slap to the face, and Reita had to bite back a moan. “And look at me when I'm talking to you.”

Reita drew a deep breath, swallowing his shame down and looking up to meet Ruki's eyes. “I like being spit on, it puts me in my place and demonstrates what a disgusting piece of filth I am, sir.”

“Is humiliation a big thing for you, then?” Kai asked, voice strained, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it was probably a bit of a thing for him, too.

Ruki was back to playing with Reita's nipples, pinching and twisting them until they were sore, Reita breathing heavily at the treatment. “Yes, sir.”

“Then I know something you're gonna like.” Ruki raised an eyebrow, looking up at Kai, and whatever signal Kai gave him, Reita didn't see, but suddenly Ruki was standing again, taking a step backwards. Reita started when Kai tugged on his hair, pushing him forwards with no warning, shoving him down until his face was hovering right above Ruki's feet. Reita had an idea of what they wanted, licking his lips, but otherwise not moving, wanting Kai to give him the command first. “Go on, lick it.”

The first lick was hesitant, just to get a taste and figure out how long it had been since Ruki had cleaned his shoes. The second time, Reita flattened his tongue against the surface, dragging it slowly along the side and looking up at Ruki as he did so. Ruki's boots were beautiful, black leather and just heavy enough that Reita could imagine being kicked by them would hurt quite a bit. He worked his tongue over every surface he could reach, kissing the tip of one shoe as he moved to the next.

He was grateful for Kai's grip on his hair, his upper body was trembling with the force of staying up, but he didn't stop until both of Ruki's boots were glistening with saliva. Ruki smirked down at him, his voice low when he spoke. “You said you wanted to be put in your place?” Reita nodded, and Ruki lifted his foot to Reita's face, pressing the sole into Reita's cheek. Kai let go of him, and Ruki firmly pushed his head to the ground, his boot digging into Reita's skin and likely leaving an imprint. “This is your place. Kneeling for an officer, on the ground, underneath my shoe like the worthless piece of fuckmeat you are.”

Reita moaned desperately, squirming in his spot, his hands gripping the cuffs in an effort to have something to hold on to. He jerked when he felt a slap to his ass, mostly out of surprise, but he couldn't see much from his current position. He heard Kai shuffling behind him, and then a curt order. “Ass up.”

He arched his back and raised his hips as much as he could, grunting when Kai's hand impacted with his ass again, harder this time. His skin stung where Kai had hit him, and by the third hit, he was enjoying it, both the physical sensation of a harsh impact followed by a slow burn, but also the implications of power imbalance it gave. Still kneeling on the ground, face down and kept in place by Ruki's foot, his hands cuffed behind his back, Reita felt weak, lesser, emasculated in a way, and those feelings were only reinforced by Kai spanking his ass like he was a child being scolded for misbehaviour.

Kai's palm hit his ass again, and Reita moaned earnestly this time, hips bucking slightly as his cock twitched between his legs, begging for some kind of contact. “Look at him,” Ruki said above him, and when Reita met his gaze, Ruki was smirking. “Such a filthy boy we found ourselves.”

Reita expected another spank, startled when Kai's hand circled around his stomach, closing around his cock and giving it a few strokes. He couldn't help but moan, closing his eyes as he felt himself blush, knowing Kai could tell exactly how much he was enjoying himself. “You're right, he's leaking into my fucking hand,” Kai said as he pulled back, drawing a disappointed whine from Reita.

“He's enjoying it?” Ruki feigned surprise, crossing his arms and shaking his head in mock disappointment. “Didn't you promise him you would make him regret it? Are you going easy on him?”

Kai snorted, one side of his lips twitching up in a devious smirk. “Wouldn't dream of it.” He drew his hand back and swatted Reita's ass lightly a few times, letting him warm up to it again before he started increasing the force of his blows, until Reita was swaying forwards on the blanket, struggling to stay upright. Kai brushed a hand over Reita's red flesh, feeling how warm the skin was. “Talk to me, slut. Are you still enjoying it?”

Reita tried to nod, but Ruki's boot was actually pressing him into the ground hard enough that he couldn't even manage a twitch. “I am, sir,” he said hoarsely.

“So you're a masochist, too,” Kai said with a chuckle, his hand moving over Reita's cleft, his thumb brushing over Reita's puckered hole and making Reita whine. “That's cheating.”

“Sir, please, fuck me,” Reita slurred, whining at the loss as Kai's hand moved away, bucking his hips uselessly into the air.

“Yeah? You want that?” Kai gave his ass another smack, and the sounds Reita made went straight to both men's groins, Ruki cupping the front of his pants as he watched Reita's face. “Do you want to be filled and taken right here by the road, like this?”

“Yes, sir,” Reita said, even wiggling his hips for show. “I want it so bad.”

“Yeah? Which one of us do you want? Me? Ruki?”

Reita didn't have to think about it for a second. “Both. I want you both to take me, right here on this blanket. I want you to use me, to fuck me as you please with no regard for my pleasure until you're both sated.”

Both men groaned at the same time, and Reita flinched as he felt another gob of spit hit his cheek, opening his eyes finally to look up at Ruki, who had opened the front of his trousers and taken his dick out, and was stroking it now while watching Reita with a clouded gaze. “Kai, would you be a dear and open him up for me? If he's a painslut and a whore, you can probably start with two fingers.”

Reita heard shuffling behind him, then the pop of a cap being opened, and he could tell Kai was slicking his fingers up. He was grateful for how often he played with his ass when Kai pushed two fingers in straight away, the burn noticeable, but not unpleasant. “Fuck, you're right, he's loose. He's taking my fingers as if it's nothing.”

Ruki's grin widened, and he leaned his weight onto the leg he was holding Reita down with, grinding his face into the ground, and Reita could feel every twig, every stone through the blanket, groaning at the sensation. “Yeah, I told you. A whore this cheap probably gets fucked by a new cock every night,” he said, voice deep and rough, and it was obvious he was holding himself back from just jerking off right onto Reita's face, the movements of his hand needlessly slow over his dick.

“Good thing we have condoms,” Kai mumbled, holding onto Reita's hip with his free hand as he thrust his fingers in and out of Reita's hole. Reita had barely adjusted to the stretch of two digits when Kai added a third, and it was a welcome contrast to how properly his usual partners prepped him. While their aim was to make Reita feel as good as possible, fingering him partly to tease, Kai was simply opening him up for Ruki's dick, quick and methodical and intentionally avoiding Reita's prostate. As per Reita's request, this wasn't about making him feel good. It was about these officers using him for their needs.

As Kai's hands withdrew from his ass, Reita groaned softly, watching as Kai tore open the wrapper on a condom and rolled it on Ruki's dick. The two shared a quick kiss while Kai lubed him up, and Ruki moaned into it as Kai's hand stroked his dick, spreading the slick around evenly. “Fuck him open for me, baby, you know I like them wrecked.”

Ruki nodded, finally lifting his foot off Reita's face, and Reita immediately lifted his head, craning his neck and feeling how stiff it was. “Did you hear that, bitch?” Ruki settled behind him, spreading Reita's legs wider with his knees, rubbing his dick along Reita's ass with a low groan. “He wants me to wreck you.”

“Do it, sir,” Reita replied, moving his head around as he tried to find a comfortable position while still being able to keep his body up. His predicament was solved for him, however, as Ruki's hand trailed up his back, circling around his neck and grabbing it firmly.

Ruki leaned over him, guiding his dick into Reita's hole and pushing in slowly as he held Reita's body up, his free hand coming to join the other around Reita's throat. The sheer weight pressing down against Ruki's hands was enough to make it harder for Reita to breathe, wheezing out a moan as Ruki began thrusting into him. “I'm sure this goes without saying, but if you cum, we're writing out that fine anyway.”

Reita wanted to nod to signal his understanding, but Ruki's hands were tight around his throat, and he only managed a slight jerk of his head. Ruki seemed to understand, however, chuckling behind him, praising him with a hoarse “good boy.” Then Ruki was laying into him, fucking him properly, and neither had any words left in them, their world reduced to the slick pounding of Ruki's cock into Reita's ass, his hands around Reita's throat tightening subconsciously.

By the time Ruki's hips were losing their rhythm, Reita's air flow had been cut off, and he was so horny he was no longer sure he was going to be able to make it through Kai fucking him as well. Luckily, Ruki seemed close, all the previous teasing had had him quite worked up already before he started fucking Reita, and even though he wanted it to last, he was nearing the edge at a dangerously fast pace.

As Reita's eyes rolled back and he felt like he was going to pass out, Ruki let go of his throat, hands gripping his shoulders in stead, and Reita sputtered and coughed for air, impressed that Ruki had been able to keep track of Reita's breathing so closely while fucking him. But Reita's desperate gasps were apparently what Ruki had been waiting for, because he moaned as he started to cum, nails digging into Reita's shoulders as he rode it out, filling the latex barrier with his spunk.

Ruki's hips kept moving, fucking Reita until he was going soft, Reita moaning as his dick slipped out and Ruki pulled off the condom. Without Ruki's hands to hold him up, Reita slumped to the ground, catching his breath and trying to calm down despite his dick straining, begging for some kind of friction. He started as he felt something slick hit him, eyes opening wide as he realised Ruki had just thrown his used condom on him.

“Next,” Ruki said casually, grabbing the paper towels Kai offered him and cleaning himself up, meeting Reita's undignified glare with a smirk. “What? Thought you might want a souvenir.”

Reita winced as he felt Ruki's cum start to trickle out, running down his shoulder in thick rivulets. “Thank you, sir,” he said half sarcastically, voice strained from how many times he'd been choked in one night.

Kai cleared his throat to interrupt them. “Can you promise me you won't touch yourself if I unlock your cuffs?”

The thought of finding a slightly more comfortable position, to be able to hold himself up and not have blood rushing to his head was enough to convince Reita he could. “Yes, sir, I promise.”

“Good boy,” Kai said as he fished the key out of his pocket, freeing Reita's hands and tossing the cuffs to the blanket. Reita groaned, slowly lowering his hands, letting them wake back up again while Kai put a condom on. He had barely found his position, resting on his elbows and forearms and letting his head hang between his shoulders before Kai was pushing into him, his huge cock sliding in with ease, and Reita pushed back against him now that he had the leverage to do so. “That's right, take it, you fucking slut.”

Reita moaned, meeting Kai's thrusts eagerly, startled when he felt a hand in his hair, lifting his head slightly, and Reita groaned as he met Ruki's face. Ruki had zipped up and was sitting in front of him, biting his lips as he looked up at Kai's face, then at Reita's. “You have no idea how good you look like this, moaning like a whore for Kai's dick. Does he feel good? Is he splitting you open in all the best ways?”

Reita gasped out a string of 'yes'es, barely coherent as Kai gripped his hips tightly and pounded into him, mustering his voice to speak between moans. “Yes, sir, feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ruki grinned as he looked up at Kai again. “The few times I actually let him take me, it's amazing. That thick shaft rubbing along all your nerves, filling you up until you feel like you're going to burst.”

Reita couldn't keep quiet any more, cursing and begging until he couldn't even tell what he was saying, mouth flapping open uselessly as he looked at Ruki with pleading eyes. Ruki chuckled, yanking on Reita's hair, delighting in the high-pitched sound he let out at that. “Fuck, you're so loud. What is it, do you want someone to come? Want a random hiker to come by and see you like this, on all fours on the ground, moaning as you're being fucked silly by an officer's cock?”

Reita shook his head briefly, though Ruki's words were going straight to his dick. He really was a slut, getting on his knees for something as trivial as a speeding ticket, letting two cops fuck him in the woods. “Please,” he sobbed, not sure what he was begging for, but Kai's thrusts sped up, and Reita could tell his desperation was turning him on.

“Maybe,” Kai grunted, struggling to find his voice as he continued thrusting, not slowing down in the least. “he wants people to hear him and come join in.”

Ruki laughed, pulling Reita's head back, craning his neck uncomfortably, and tears stung at Reita's eyes as he looked up at Ruki's face. “Is that what you want, whore? Want them to fuck your mouth? Take turns filling your holes until you're so soggy and loose you can't even feel anything?”

Ruki shoved three fingers into Reita's open mouth, thrusting them in a bit as he smirked. Reita's eyes fluttered closed, and he sucked on Ruki's fingers eagerly, glad to have a task to focus on more than just feeling Kai pound into him and struggle not to cum untouched. “Yeah, that's right,” Kai slurred above him, grip tightening as he lay into him. “Moan around Ruki's fingers, let me hear how much you love this.”

Reita moaned loudly, loving how it made him feel, debauched and used, and he didn't care that he was now drooling, saliva trickling down his chin, it just added to how deliciously filthy he felt. Ruki chuckled as he pushed his hand a little deeper, almost choking Reita, but not quite. “Oh yeah, he loves being stuffed, the greedy, cock-hungry little slut.”

He must have clenched around Kai at the way Ruki spoke about him, because the next thing Reita knew, Kai pulled out, pulling the condom off quickly as the first spurt hit Reita's back. Kai groaned and grabbed his dick tightly, aiming for Reita's ass and the back of his thighs, coating him with his sperm as he stroked out his orgasm.

Ruki's hand slipped out of Reita's mouth, and Reita panted heavily, looking up at Ruki with glossy eyes. “Please, sir, I've been a good whore, may I cum?”

Ruki smiled, stroking Reita's hair, kissing his face gently. “Of course, just tell us what you need.”

Reita's head was still swimming, and he wasn't quite ready to give up his fantasy just yet. Rolling over onto his back, he spread his legs, lifting them so his feet were planted firmly on the ground, slipping three fingers into himself easily, moaning at how wet he was from all the lube. “You said you would make me beg for the second orgasm, I still want that. Stay in uniform, just sit on either side on me, spit on me, degrade me, and when I'm nearly sobbing for it, let me cum, okay?”

“Can do,” Kai said with a grin, kneeling next to Reita, opposite Ruki, and leaned over Reita's body to dribble a string of saliva right onto Reita's dick. Reita moaned, fingering himself slowly, avoiding his prostate for the time being. “You've held out a long time, your dick must be aching by now. Is it?”

Reita moaned, nodding frantically. “It is, sir. Fuck, it hurts.”

“But you like it.” Ruki's voice was low, and Reita turned his head to face him, trailing his free hand down his abdomen, towards his crotch, Ruki's eyes following the movement. “Your body is craving a touch, an orgasm, anything really, but you just wanna keep denying yourself, don't you?”

Reita's eyes closed for a moment, before he looked down at his dick, the head red and glistening with precum, trailing down the sides of his shaft. “I don't really know what I want, sir. I want to cum, but this feels so good, I don't ever want it to stop.”

“Luckily, we're gonna make this real easy for you,” Ruki said with a grin, gathering the saliva in his mouth and spitting it onto Reita's face. “Move those fingers faster, but don't cum.”

“Yes, sir.” Reita gripped the base of his cock tightly, choking down a sob as it twitched, unable to cum, and yet not getting the friction he needed. He sped up his fingers, arching up a little as he thrust them into himself, biting his lip against desperate moans.

After a little while, Kai spoke, his voice a little calmer now that he wasn't still riding the high of his orgasm. “Slow down, find your prostate, and just rub it gently.” Reita obeyed, closing his eyes as he heard Ruki gargle, and then felt spit hitting his face again, and he couldn't hold back his moan.

“Filthy, pathetic little thing,” Ruki said as Kai spit on Reita's hand on his dick, and Reita's grip on his shaft tightened. “Keep moving those fingers, fuck yourself deep and make sure you brush your prostate with every thrust.”

Reita dared to open his eyes again, looking down at himself as he did as commanded, voice barely a whisper as he spoke. “Please let me cum, sir.”

“Not yet,” Kai said, smirking as he moved a bit up on the blanket, gripping Reita's jaw and kissing him harshly. He pulled back with a bite to Reita's lower lip, prying his mouth open with his hand, letting the spit in his mouth dribble out past his lips and into Reita's willing mouth.

“Please,” Reita whimpered as Kai pulled away. “Please, fuck, I can't hold back.”

“You're not going to disappoint us now, after being a good whore for so long,” Ruki said, reaching for Reita's nipple and twisting it painfully. “But fine, grip your base again like you did earlier and just concentrate on fingering yourself.”

Reita cursed as he staved off his orgasm with a tight grip, his fingers speeding up again, and he was losing himself in how good it felt, fingers pressing against his prostate with every thrust. “Please,” he sobbed, over and over again as he felt Kai's spit hit his cheek.

“Stroke yourself like you normally would this close to orgasm,” Kai said, humming in satisfaction as Reita immediately started jerking off. “But don't cum just yet.”

Reita was getting dizzy from the pleasure, occasionally turning his head as either Kai or Ruki gave him their spit, barely registering all the dirty things they called him, slut, bitch, whore, a well used set of fuckholes, a disgrace, a filthy dog. He arched his back as he felt his dick twitch, almost losing it, barely moaning out an “I'm gonna-”

“Cum for us.” Even before the words had reached his ears, Reita was spurting, cum hitting his chest as he pushed his fingers into his ass and stroked his prostate, milking himself effectively. Cum spattered his entire torso, and he didn't stop stroking, even as his dick just pulsed faintly, pushing out the last few drops as he settled back against the blanket, completely spent.

For a long time, he struggled to catch his breath, panting heavily, and he faintly felt himself being cleaned up, looking down to see both Kai and Ruki using the corners of the blanket to wipe cum, sweat, and spit off of him. “I'm a mess,” he mumbled, chuckling as he let his head fall back against the ground.

“You are,” Ruki agreed, smiling as he wiped Reita's ass. “But it's mostly our fault.”

“Are you okay?” Kai asked, a hint of worry to his tone, and Reita quickly nodded.

“Better than okay. Fucking amazing. That was some of the best sex I've ever had, and that's saying something, considering I've been kneeling on the fucking ground for most of it.”

“That's good,” Kai said as he gathered the used condoms and paper towels, heading to the car.

“Yeah, I definitely had a great time,” Ruki said with a grin as he finished wiping Reita's stomach, stroking a hand over it. “I don't even feel bad about breaking the law for it.”

Reita snorted, grabbing a clean corner of the blanket and wiping his face. “They always mention on the news how corrupt the police is, but I had no idea it was this bad.”

Ruki laughed. “I give you a compliment and you throw it right back in my face? I should beat some manners into you.”

“Maybe some other time,” Reita said before he had time to think. “I'm a little worn out right now.”

“Other time?” Kai had returned, giving Reita a bit of a crooked smile. “I thought this was a one time thing.”

“What, you think I did all that just to avoid a 15,000 yen ticket?” Reita giggled, sitting up and taking his clothes as Kai handed them to him. “All jokes aside, I'm not actually a whore. I would have let you do that to me for free. Fuck, you were amazing.”

Ruki and Kai shared a glance, and Kai hurried back to the car, returning moments later with a small, black card, handing it to Reita. “The club we frequent. Anonymity is kind of a big thing there, so don't worry about your secret getting out. We go by the names Kai and Ruki there too, you can use Reita if it makes you feel more comfortable. But, obviously, that means that you have to keep completely silent about everything you see there as well. That's how systems like these work.”

Reita nodded, looking down at the card. It held only an address and a phone number, besides the name of the club. It was obviously a kinky thing, and Reita grinned. “Do I need a partner?”

Ruki shook his head. “Kai and I have been dating for a long time, but we're both mostly dominant. We go to that club to find subs who enjoy threesomes. And the occasional orgy, of course. But you can totally come alone. And whether you play with us, or someone else, it doesn't matter. We won't be offended.”

Having stood up and put his pants back on, Reita slid the card into his pocket. “Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. And don't worry, we definitely need to repeat this some time. If I see you there, I can't promise I won't just drop to my knees and start worshipping you where you stand.”

Kai laughed. “I wouldn't say no. And if you wanna do something about that gangbang fantasy of yours, I'm sure we can arrange a group of guys who are willing to fuck you until you forget your own name.”

Reita slipped his tank top over his head, taking out his car keys as Ruki folded up the blanket, hugging Kai goodbye in the meantime. “Thank you so much, I had a wonderful night.”

Kai pecked his lips quickly as Reita stepped back, and he turned to hug Ruki as well, Ruki chuckling as he patted Reita's back. “Thank you too, and drive safely, okay? No more speeding. I don't know any other cops in the district that are as... lenient as we are.”

Reita laughed as he headed for his car, waving at them as he opened the door. “Don't worry I'll be a good boy. Good night!”

“Good night!” Kai yelled back, turning to Ruki with a grin. “He's not gonna be a good boy, is he?”

Ruki watched Reita get back onto the road and drive off with a smirk, shaking his head. “No, he's probably going to continue being a very, very naughty boy.”

Reita did break the speed limit once more before he got home, but at least that time, he wasn't pulled over.


End file.
